Only Surviving
by DetectiveMax
Summary: Jill Blake was a Atlanta PD Detective, after reuniting with his brother in Woodbury only to realize that his brother, Philip Blake, is the governor and after a failure of killing the prisons group, Jill and Philip get something called 'love' out of it when meeting the Chalmers family. Pairings; Tara/Jill (My OFC) Philip/Lilly If you dont like 'lesbians' dont read.


Chapter 1. Walking around

Welcome to my first story, this story is includes a lesbian couple, if you do not like it, leave now, since there will be alot of .. you know.

Also it includes alot of spoilers, so beware.

Story beings in 4x06

Pairing include; Tara/Jill (My OFC) Philip/Lilly

Jill Blake was an outstanding Atlanta PD detective, she loved her brother, after reuniting with him in Woodbury and after failed attempt of killing the prison group, Governor finally looses it and is on the run with his sister, but will he and his sister find love in this horrible world?

Also, a huge thanks to 'Vixen With A Vendetta' for helping.. with something ;)

* * *

Disclamer: Everything but Jill is being owned by AMC and it's creators, Kirkland and other people.

Jill's POV.

Me and my brother, Philip or the governor.. i dont know what to call him anymore, we've been walking aimlessly since he decided to kill Woodbury's people, i dont know how many months it has been, but we've met some people, who later on decided to split.

I remember when Philip killed everyone and the next day seeing Shumpert and Martinez gone. Philip just lost it and we went back to Woodbury to see if somebody stayed behind after the prison group went to pick up the people who were left in Woodbury, no one was there but Philip decided and i qoute 'If i cant have Woodbury, no one can' and that's why he decided to burn the place down.

We arrived at a lone structure which had all kinds of writings on it, most used name was 'Brian Heriot', it seems like he was a good guy.

'Looks like this Brian was a good guy' I murmured while reading the markings on the wall

'Yeah..' Philip said quietly and started to walk again

We arrived at a town, seeing a lone biter, we didnt even try to kill and we're tired from all this walking, I watched as Philip just ducked away the moment the biter was about to sink his teeth into him, making the biter fall to the ground, some minutes later i watched as Philip just collapsed I fell to my knees next to him to check on him

'You okay?' I asked while he was watching something closely

'There's someone in that building..' he got up and started walking towards it, I looked up seeing nohting, but I just shrugged and decided to follow him, we entered the aparment complex, it was completely dark so we had to use our flashlights and something smelled like it was rotting, which was normal in this kind of world anyway. We climbed the stairs to the second floor heading for the apartments door where Philip apparently saw someone, we walked slowly seeing a open door and a woman with her baseball bat in the air and a little girl with a age of something between 6 and 8 peeking behind her, i hear a gun cocking and the door opening wider revealing a woman with a gun, she points at us with her gun and i can tell she's cute, I chuckled mentally for making such comments in a world like this, we just watched with our flashlights while she pointed her gun at us, Philip, to show good faith, just took his gun out to show he's not here to hurt them, i figured i'd do the same, pulling out my glock 17 and dropping it on the ground while Philip put the gun back to his holster and took off his belt and did the same as i did. Woman with a bat took them, while they walked backwards, we took it as an invitation to enter the apartment, they showed us where to sit, which we did.

We were just sitting on our chairs while they talked

'You look like you barely got out of alive' the woman who held the gun told Philip

'Tara' scolded the other woman, sister i presume?

'I mean it' Woman named Tara said

'Look, we're little on edge, we've been holding up here waiting for the national guard to show up since—' she was interrupted by her sister saying

'since shit hit the fan', 'language' came right after her statement.

Tara corrected her sentence and said 'since the crap hit the fan'

I didnt listen what the she said after that, but i did hear the other sister saying

'Are you planning on staying in the building?' she asked

'Just for the night' I said nodding

'You see this?' she says putting her gun on the table

'This is here is a fully reloaded standard issue Smith & Wesson, i'm an Atlanta city police, i have enough artillery here to kill you both everday for the next ten ye—'I interrupted her

'Atlanta police? I was a detective there, which zone were you working at?' I asked her curiously while she looked at me suprised

'Uhh, Zone 2?' she told, i'm pretty sure she was lying

'Oh okay,' I said nodding 'Carry on'

'But if any of you hurt my family, I dont care if you were even the president of the United States, i will put you down no matter what'

'Got it' my brother answered while i looked at the old man playing with the girl, old man looked genuinely happy as did the girl, which was rare in this world. I vaguely heard 'Pound it' and i chuckled and looked back seeing Tara holding her fist while waiting Philip to return the gesture which he didnt so she took his fist and did the 'Pound it' gesture and slid both guns to Philip while saying 'Here, guys' but her sister, whose name I still didnt know, stopped her saying

'We'll hold onto them until you go' she said while Tara just replied 'yeah' and took the guns back but sliding Philip's gun out of it's holster and gave back his belt without the gun, which he took

'You two got a name?' was asked from us

'Jill' i answered simply while Philip took a moment just to think.

'Brian, Brian Heriot' I looked up to him and I suddenly understood why he chose the name.

He wanted to be the good guy, not the bad guy who killed his entire group.

Sisters seemed to accept it, her sister stood up and took us to a room next to their apartment

'Name's Lilly, my sister Tara is the cop, my daughter's Meghan and our dad is David' she said while opening the door to our 'hotel room' for the night.

'Thanks' I said while walking into the room Phil... or Brian following, Lilly shut the door

'Dinner time for you?' I asked him while i flopped down on the couch

He just nodded and took out his can of something and opened it to eat then there was knocking and I went to open the door revelealing Lilly with 2 plates of something

'There's a garden in the back, figured you both were hungry' she said while i nodded taking the plates and shut the door, I gave Philip his plate which he just took to the window to throw it out

'Figures' i murmued while i ate the food

**LATER**

I was about to put the plates with Philip on the ground by the door when it suddenly opened revealing Tara pointing the gun at me AGAIN.

'Christ, again?' i murmured

'Why dont you slow down, both of yous' this aint a holiday inn, bucket on left is for washing and right is for rinsing'

'Tara?' Lilly asked Tara to lower the weapon and Tara said a quiet 'sorry' while we took the plates and entered the place

After we washed our plates Philip was told to sit on the couch and they did a small talk while Philip didnt say a thing, he was like in a another world completely

'Gorbelly Food truck?' Tara asked

'Gah, i hate that company' I said while Tara and Lilly sent me a dirty look

'what?' I asked

'Dad drove for them, even with the tank, but when they closed down the 75..' Tara interrupted Lilly 'S-H-I-T the fan' Lilly continued

'he grabbed Meghan from the school, Me from the hospital' Tara again interrupted 'Lilly stole bunch of Oxygen tanks from that dump' Lilly went on unfazed

'And three of us rushed to get Tara' Lilly finished

'I was at the station, working, booking' Tara said

'Working? Booking? Seriously? Military came and took over the station where i was working, saw lot of my friends get killed cause they tought they were infected' I said with a sad look while they looked at me

'Military killed.. people?' Tara asked

'To stop the infection from spreading further' I told her

'With everything going on, Dad wasnt going to let us out of his sight' Lilly said while i watched Meghan play with him

'His truck was filled with everything from floor to ceiling' Tara explained

'Grandad needs a break' Their dad said and they took were about to take Dave to his room and when Philip rose and took him to his room to lay down

**NEXT DAY**

'Couple things for the road for you two' I jumped up, grabbing the spot where my gun is supposed to be, but i forgot that Lilly and Tara took it

'Jesus christ!' i saidwhile she smiled at me

'Did i scare you?' she asked me and I shot her a dirty look while she looked amused

'You helped us and we're not taking no for an answer and guess you'll both be needing these back' she said while producing our guns, I nodded and took it while Philip declined saying he has a gun, which he got from dead guy.

'You have to destroy the brain' I said while holstering my gun

'What?' she asked confused

'Your sister said they keep coming when she shoots them, it's the brain, something in their brain makes them 'biters''I said shrugging

'I need to ask you something' I stopped and looked at Philip who stopped at the at the doorway

'Our dads got a stage four lung cancer, he's nearing the end, he's got about two days of oxygen and it's ending, you've done so much for us, but .. there's a old folks home near here, even one tank is good enough, he's the only one who can make Meghan smile, even for a second'

Well, that's a emotional card to play, if you ask me.

'Fine' I said while already knowing that Philip will say yes.

**LATER**

We made it to the old folks home

'I'll stay here, while you're getting them' I told him while he nodded and proceeded inside.

This place is dead, literally, no biters no nohting, just a big area of emptyness.

Philip ran out with two oxygen tanks, i knew not ask questions since i heard a shot inside and we ran back into the apartment complex.

**LATER**

Philip sat on the closed seating toilet getting nursed by Lilly, while i sat on the couch, thinking of the happy days when he helped me study.

'Was that bad to ask?' I whipped around to see Meghan talking to him

'No, i'll tell you what happened to my eye, if you keep it a secret' Bri..Philip

'I promise, Pinky swear' Meghan said holding up her pinky which Philip returned and I smiled to myself

I went to Chalmer's apartment and seeing Lilly looking for something to tend my brother.

'What are you doing here?' I was asked by Tara

'Bored, can i talk to you about something?' I asked her when she just shrugged and sat down and I sat next to her ignoring the warmness coming from her.

'I knew you lied' I told her as a matter-of-factly

'Damn it, fine, i lied, i was still in a Police Academy, i wanted to look badass' Tara said sadly while i chuckled.

'Tell ya what, i still have my badge and since there are no laws, i'm officialy promoting you a Police Officer of the Atlanta Police Department and you can have my badge' I told her

'What? Really? Are you serious?' Tara was like ' I'M OVER THE FUCKING MOON ' while i chuckled then I stuffed my hand into the jean pocket feeling the coolness of the badge I treasured so much before this whole world turned to shit and handed it to her.

'Good job, Officer Chalmers' I said while she took it and smiled and then randomly hugged me while i stood there frozen, I havent been hugged since I first found my brother in Woodbury

'Thank you so much!' I finally managed to nod and mutter a 'bye' and left, when i arrived at our apartment, Meghan was heading out and Philip was shaving his beard and cleaning himself up, I was in awe.

'So the little girl did something to you' I told him

'Yup' he said and started to save his old man's beard off

**NEXT DAY**

I watched as Philip was playing chess with Meghan and I was helping Tara and Lilly with their dad, who passed away a little while ago and Lilly went to get Meghan and took her to see her granddad. I looked up as Philip leaned against the doorway

'He's gone, i think he's been gone for a long time' Lilly explained and my heart broke seeing Tara sad

'Ya'll should go now' Philip said

'Just give us a minute' Lilly told him

'I love you, Daddy' Tara said to his now dead dad, when suddenly his 'dead' dad opened his eyes and lunged at Tara, grabbing onto her hair everyone but Philip panicking, who took the oxygen tank and started smashing his head in repeatetly while Tara tried to stop him.

**LATER**

Me and Philip are digging a grave for 'NOW REALLY DEAD' David Chalmers, when i see Lilly approacing, I exited the now finished grave and nodded Lilly when passing her, I hear Lilly and Philip talk while I head to the apartment complex and entered their apartment and I saw Tara sitting on the couch

'I know, alright? Happens no matter what?' Tara asked

'Yeah, i'm sorry' I said

'He could've got me, he almost got me, i was thinking that he would've been grateful that your brother stopped him from him, you know what i mean? So yeah we're cool ' Tara said sadly and raised her first as 'Pound it' gesture and i returned it and exited the room .

**LATER**

I watched as Philip Blake burned his only picture of his family and then took the bag and gestured me to do the same which i did and we exited the apartment and Philip went to their door, but hesitated, but still knocked and door was opened by Lilly and Philip bid his goodbye.

'No! We're coming with you two, there's has to be a better place and you two are gonna help us find it' Lilly insisted

'Lilly' Philip pleaded

'I saw the picture, Brian, you had a family, Brian, i know we're not them, but for now you're stuck with us, for now' Lilly kept insisting

'We cant, Lilly' I told her

'You already have' Lilly said and we both dropped our bags.

**NEXT DAY**

We used the truck to get next to some kinda small lake, but as expected, the truck didnt work after getting there and i'm pretty sure i heard Lilly and Philip kissing at night, but that might be imagination.

**LATER**

'We'll find a new a car somewhere' Philip said as we walked with our bags

'I tought she was the one' Tara said while walking like the rest of us

'She?' I asked her

'She dated a chick named Sam, they went camping and ate shrooms, Sam broke down saying she's not really into chicks and that she has a boyfriend' Lilly told me

'Damn, mood breaker' Tara said and I chuckled

Hearing someone stumble I looked back seeing Tara falling over her bag after hearing distant cries of birds

'AH DAMN IT' Tara yelled out and Lilly went to help her out and Philip just kept walking and stopping and I could hear moaning of biters, which means

'DROP YOUR BAGS!' Philip yelled as we dropped our bags and ran, but Philip stopped and we looked back seeing Meghan stop and Lilly and Philip trying to get her to come to them, which he manages and takes her into his embrace, stopping for a second then we're off, running into the woods we see alot of biters around us, we keep running

'Faster!' I said helping Lilly with limping Tara

We finally make it to the clearing to find a group huddled around a pit and I see someone, who ditched me and Philip months ago.

Martinez.

* * *

I know it's like the exact copy of the episode, but eh, well this is where i'll require your assistance for making the story better, STRICT REVIEWS, they'll help me get better.

I'll try to update as often as i can and since i have no beta reader, all the mistakes are mine and i'm not a badass writer, i'm just a normal guy, trying to get this story out of his mind.

Also everything the governor has done, cant be undone.

See you in chapter 2. Which i extremely hope


End file.
